Up is Down
by Trinlighter
Summary: Siempre tuve lo mejor, vivía casi como un consentido, en realidad lo era, desde pequeño siempre me hacian todo, a pesar de tener dos hemanos más, viví como nadie, con todo al alcance, todo era perfecto para cualquiera, menos para mi, la puta rutina me tenía agobiado, algo que hiciera el cambio en mi dia a dia lo agradecía. / posibles lemmons./Actualizaciones seguidas.
1. Prólogo: El comienzo

_Bueno, estoy muy emocionada hoy, por que ví reviews y todo :3 subí los segundos capitulos de **My mens** y de **If i got nothing ** y ahora estreno este, juzguen ustedes quienes son los humanos en esta historia que se me vino a la cabeza mientras estaba en un asamblea en la escuela, lo sé soy muy dedicada jo.**  
**_

**_Nota: como siempre, personajes son de la gloriosa Steph Meyer, excepto Thomas Calvin que es una invención mia al igual que la trama :3 _**

* * *

_Siempre tuve lo mejor, vivía casi como un consentido, en realidad lo era, desde pequeño siempre me hacian todo, a pesar de tener dos hemanos más, viví como nadie, con todo al alcance, todo era perfecto para cualquiera, menos para mi, la puta rutina me tenía agobiado, algo que hiciera el cambio en mi dia a dia lo agradecía. _

Mi madre Esme Platts, nos crió a mi y a mis hermanos, Alice y Emmett, solo con la ayuda de nanas y sirvientas, puesto que mi padre biológico desapareció repentinamente luego de que yo cumpliera tres meses. Ella luego de no saber el paradero de nuestro progenitor, conoció a Thomas Calvin, un sujeto con doctorado en medicina, según mi madre igual que nuestro padre. Thomas llegó desde Londres a Washington por un trabajo recomendado, al encontrarse con mi madre, de buena familia y futuro, se _enamoró_ casi al instante y le pidió matrimonio tiempo después de salir. Esme nunca dejó de pensar en mi padre, según ella siempre había sido un buen hombre, y que su desaparición tenía algo escondido.

Mamá nos dejó siempre la posibilidad de cambiarnos o no el apellido, ya sea Cullen o Calvin, de todos modos, no conocía a ninguno, por lo que a mi no me importaba demasiado. Eso no quería decir que perdonara la ausente presencia de nuestro padre.

Mis hermanos Emmett y Alice eran harina de otro costal, parecía que la ausencia de nuestro padre no existiera, si no que vivían cada dia como si fuera uno ordinario, como si Esme nos hubiera concebido por obra espontánea. El grandote, de veintiseisaños, trabajaba de psiquiatra y traumatólogo junto a nuestro mejor amigo Jasper Hale, novio de la pequeña Alice y hermano de Rosalie, novia de Emmett. Alice la duendecilla Cullen, aun con veinticinco siempre enérgica y dispuesta a todo, trabajaba junto a mamá en la decoracion y diseño de ambientes, formando una mini empresa como ninguna. No era la necesidad que ambas trabajaran, pero odiaban estar haciendo nada en casa.

Gracias a las influencias de mis _padres _y propias, decidí estudiar y trabajar la medicina, graduandome a los diecisiete años de secundaria y titulandome en medicina general a los veintidós años, finalmente obrando junto a Thomas en el hospital de Forks a los veintitrés, esperando a que fuera así hasta la jubilación.

Ya todos habiamos _dejado el nido_, pero aun conservabamos varias de nuestras cosas en casa. Alice vivía en el centro de Seattle, compartiendo apartamento con Jasper, a unas horas de Forks, mientras que Emmett y yo, decidimos quedarnos en el pueblo, él conviviendo con Rosalie a las afueras, y yo en el centro de Forks, en mi minimalista y confortante apartamento.

Viernes, quince de Diciembre, ultimo dia de trabajo antes de las dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno y nos juntamos todos en casa de nuestros padres, Alice había llegado ya y los hermanos Cullen decidimos introducirnos al bosque para ir a acampar y darle la bienvenida al descanso, como haciamos periódicamente cuando eramos adolescentes. En el jeep de Emmett nos dirigimos al sendero que usualmente usábamos para llegar al prado donde solíamos armar nuestras tiendas. Dejamos el coche ahí, donde nadie concurría, y comenzamos nuestra _travesía_ por el enorme bosque, que conocíamos desde que eramos infantes.

Nos pusimos al tanto de las vidas de los otros mientras que caminabamos en dirección al claro. Alice nos contó que su vida de pareja con Jasper iba de lo mejor, que él por fín habia obtenido su doctorado en arquitectura y que pronto se afiliaría a mamá y Alice para formar una verdadera empresa, hablaría en el hospital para firmar el finiquito y dedicarse a lo que si amaba, no la traumatología. Emmett pensaba en si pedirle matrimonio a Rose o no, ya que las cosas iban bastante serias entre ellos dos, Emmett con un trabajo estable en el hospital trabajando doble y Rosalie de enfermera en maternidad en el mismo.

Mientras que yo, bueno, yo solo podía contar que por fín estabamos de vacaciones.

Para mi suerte, justo antes de que comenzaran las burlas por parte de mi hermano y el interrogatorio por mi hermana, llegamos al claro, ahí nos quedamos instalando las tiendas y las demas cosas, como el agujero para el fuego y los aperitivos que habiamos llevado, hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

-¿Edward, podrías ir a buscar algo para prender? -habló la pequeñaja mientras con una roca golpeaba torpemente las estacas que deberían sostener su tienda al suelo.

Terminé de ajustar mi tienda a un lado de la de Alice y acepté en ir, después de todo, el crepusculo se veía increible a esa altura. Rondé por hojas secas y algun raro palo seco de arbol caido, algo muy dificil de encontrar, debido a la humedad constante del ambiente.

De pronto creí oir un crujido, volteé al lugar donde provenía el sonido y no encontré nada, solo arboles y más vegetación, pensé en toparme con alguno de mis hermanos, rompiendome las bolas como siempre, pero me equivoqué, simplemente seguí recolectando cosas que pudieran alimentar el fuego que debíamos hacer. Minutos después escuché muy cerca, el alarido que propinaría algun animal de la zona, si estaba cerca de lobos u osos estaba perdido, decidí seguir caminando y no detenerme a mirar y jugar con mi suerte, cuando de pronto creí ver una figura, que parecía ser humana, posarse entre los arboles, que la tenue luz que emanaba el sol que se ocultaba, parecía iluminar provocando un leve destello por encima de su superficie.

Volví la mirada hacia donde creí que mis ojos me habian engañado, pero no habia sido tal, de verdad, ahí estaba.

* * *

**SUSPENSEEEEEEEEEE lo se, soy muy apegada a Hitchcock :') en fin, espero que les haya gustado :D sus reviews son la apreciación a mi dedicación *-***

**Me atrevo a decir que me encanta como va este fic :3 **

**eso, nos leemos luego :D !**

**-Triny **


	2. Encuentro cercano

** capitulo! :D lo siento, no pude subir ayer por asuntos de tiempo u_u pero hoy está :3 ememem, abajo les dejo lo demás ! disfruten (:**

**NOTA: como siempre, la trama y Thomas son mios y los personajes son de Steph Meyer!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Era la silueta exacta de una mujer de espaldas, de cabellos largos y oscuros, con tonos cafés achocolatados y miel, debido al efecto de la débil luz que tocaba, a esa hora ,el paisaje. Lo que veía de su moldeada espalda, era cubierta por una fina blusa o camiseta azul noche y sus piernas largas y bien distribuidas eran vilmente escondidas por unos pantalones de jean de tubo, calzando unas zapatillas muy casuales negras. Su posición era como agazapada, como si de un animal atacando se tratara, de pronto me fijé en sus manos, resplandecían, literalmente, como los copos de nieve bajo el primer sol, como fragmentos de piedras brillantes e indestructibles, el color bajo la densa capa de brillantes, era blanco como la cal y sus dedos eran finos y alargados, cubiertos por una sustancia de color carmín indescriptible, pero que habia visto antes.

La figura no se movió, estaba estática como una estatua de mármol, hasta que solté a conciencia las cosas que traia en las manos, quería que se voltease, me tenía intrigado y muy asustado, por lo demás. La mujer se volteó en una velocidad casi imperceptible, dí un respingo y sentí la necesidad de correr, pero no lo hice, simplemente dejé que me atravesara con la mirada, de color negro e intentos de miel. Su rostro estaba marcado por una sonrisa desdeñosa y su tez era de la misma decoloración y destello que sus manos, solo que no había rastro alguno del líquido rojizo espeso, solo una insinuación de éste en sus rosados labios, la cual quitó de una lamida.

A sus espaldas noté que, el animal al cual habia escuchado vociferar, era un ciervo, que yacia muerto y frío, apenas sangrante.

Nunca creí en esas historias que nos contaban de niños, pero en ese momento sentía una pequeña posibilidad de que los _vampiros_ si existían, y uno de esos estaba manifestado en frente de mí, en el cuerpo de una atractiva y joven mujer de no mas de veinticinco años. La _chica_ aligeró su gesto, cambiando a uno pensativo, podía ser la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida, con ese cuerpo de muerte y esos ojos hipnotizadores... donde yo parecía ser su presa.

Aun asi, podía estar muerto y no lo notaría.

Volvió a sonreírme friamente y luego volteó la vista por donde yo habia llegado, la imité.

-¡Edward! -escuché la voz de mi hermano a lo lejos.

¿Sería peligroso para ambos?

Volví la vista a quien fácilmente podría quitarle el puesto a Atenea, ella sonrió espeluznantemente, mostrándome sus aperlados dientes y luego guiñándome un ojo, para después desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me restregué los ojos efusivamente, pensando en que así quizá la prueba y rastro de la chica, _aun sin arriesgarme a denominar vampira_, desaparecería en otro par de pestañeos. Pero me equivoqué, cuando Emmett llegó a mi lado, el cadáver del animal seguía a unos pasos delante de mí, con sangre saliendo a pobres borbotones de su cuello y uno de sus muslos.

-¿Que mierda...-susurró Emmett, mirando el frío ciervo.

-Lobos -mentí con un escalosfrío recorriendome la espalda.

Por algun motivo obvio, decidí esconder la existencia de la extraña criatura con la que habia tenido un encuentro. Si le decía algo a alguien, me tratarían de loco, mentiroso y hasta quizá toxicómano, por lo que decidí callar y ser en lo posible, indiferente.

-Tuvieron que haberse alejado ya -rompió el silencio que comenzaba a crearse, yo solo asentí, dudando rotundamente de sus palabras- pobrecillo animal...-suspiró el hulk que tenía por hermano- ehm... Alice está sola arriba, asi que...-dijo apuntando hacia sus espaldas dejando inconcluso.

-Vamos -completé tomando las ramas y demases que había encontrado para crear y alimentar el fuego, uno que necesitaría bastante esa noche, cuando no estaba seguro si pegaría un ojo.

Volvimos al campamento que habíamos armado, donde Alice nos estaba esperando, con la luna ya sobre nuestras cabezas, hicimos el fuego y comimos las provisiones que habiamos llevado. Más tarde nos quedamos contemplando las estrellas recostados sobre la hierba. Sin saber de que más conversar, terminamos charlando sobre sus últimos años no siendo solteros y de mi experiencia siéndolo. Para mi consuelo Emmett y Alice se dispusieron a irse a sus respectivas tiendas ya entrada la noche. Yo me excusé diciendoles que yo apagaría el fuego.

Me quedé pensando, aun con la incertidumbre.

¿Estaría ella ahí afuera?¿Había una posibilidad de que muriera dormido, esa noche?¿La volvería a ver?

Horas después, algo así como a las tres de la madrugada, sentí cuanto pesaba el sueño y finalmente pude dormir, aun con el presentimiento de ser observado, que _ella_ me había dejado.

Y tan solo para soñar con unos orbes topacios, con unos leves toques de picardía y ardor.

...

Después de que llegaramos a casa al dia siguiente, tuvimos un Sábado _familiar_, para comenzar las vacaciones. Primer Sábado que a Thomas no lo solicitaban en el hospital para festividades, por lo que almorzamos y cenamos todos juntos.

Eran eso de la media noche y decidí irme a a la cama, la noche anterior no había pegado un ojo a comodidad, por lo que una dormida no iba nada mal, me fuí a mi habitación y encendí la luz de la mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama, para tener solo la luz suficiente para colocarme la sudadera y el pantalon de chandal.

Pero no me esperaba nada de lo siguiente.

Con la misma vestimenta de la tarde anterior, se encontraba la chica de belleza única, recostada encima de mi cama, con aspecto casual y divertido, sin esas llamas de necesidad en los ojos, que habia visto horas atrás, ni menos eran oscuros, es más, ya los había visto asi antes, en sueños la velada pasada. Su gesto era mas suave y si era posible, más atractivo.

Se me pasaron mil situaciones por la cabeza.

-No seas sucio -escuché una voz demasiado afinada y armoniosa, ¿me estaba regañando?- claro que es a tí -respondió como a mis pensamientos, no entendía nada.

De pronto la de ojos cautivantes, desapareció y sentí una presencia a mi lado derecho, me quedé inmóvil.

-Me presento, soy Isabella Swan -dijo cerca de mi oído, con la misma voz que había escuchado antes, su aliento me pegó de lleno en el rostro y su olor me hizo alucinar, era fresco y adictivo. Oí que rió, como si de campanillas en mi cabeza se tratara.

Ella estaba de caza, y su próxima presa, seguro estaba siendo yo.

* * *

**Hasta ahí :D lo sé, esta corto D: pero no puedo evitar dejarlos en las partes de más suspens donde se ponen ansiosas(? jo, okno, pero aun asi espero que les esté gustando este fic tanto como a mí :D**

**Ayer no pude subir de éste y de My Mens por que me quitaron el p me lo entregaron ya muy tarde, hoy tenía que despertar temprano por que a que no adivinan? el peor terror de Bella... AGUJAS PLUS SANGRE! si, exámenes en ayuno y bla, bla... todo por la salud(?**

**Ahooooooora ya saben quien era la del bosque :O era de esperarse, que creen? jeje**

**en fin, como siempre, dudas, criticas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo en reviews y les respondo :D **

**Saluditos y nos leemos luego *-***

**-Triny:3**


	3. Primera noche

**Casi 2OOO palabras... WHAO. Espero que les guste este capitulón(? jojo, okno, pero espero que lo disfruten :3 abajo mas:3**

**NOTA1: "En el capitulo anterior- capitulo actual"**

**NOTA2: se que estoy un poco atrasada, pero BREAKING DAWN PART I GANÓ MEJOR PELICULA DEL AÑO*-***

**NOTA3: Como usualmente, personajes de Steph M, Thomas es mío al igual que la trama :3 **_  
_

* * *

_"De pronto la de ojos cautivantes, desapareció y sentí una presencia a mi lado derecho, me quedé inmóvil._

_-Me presento, soy Isabella Swan -dijo cerca de mi oído, con la misma voz que había escuchado antes, su aliento me pegó de lleno en el rostro y su olor me hizo alucinar, era fresco y adictivo. Oí que rió, como si de campanillas en mi cabeza se tratara._

_Ella estaba de caza, y su próxima presa, seguro estaba siendo yo."_

* * *

-¿De verdad eres tan arrogante, como para creer que te estoy siguiendo, solo a ti? -dijo con diversión, ya no sabía que mierda estaba pasando a mi alrededor, ví un borrón y luego a ella de nuevo encima de mi cama, palpándola como con tristeza o melancolía.

-Te explico, puedo leerte el pensamiento -comenzó- aun que no siempre... eso me perturba -¿que mierda decía?

-Eres...-alcancé a titubear, solo eso.

-Si, soy lo que se dice vampira, rediviva, muerta en vida, chupa sangre, brucolaco, kuei-jin, reviniente, no-muerta, nosferatu, moroi, loogaroo, hematófago o como quieras... no, no voy a beber de tí, si, hueles bastante bien, no, no nos afecta el ajo ni las cruces -respondió mis preguntas no formuladas, ella rió con ganas.

-¿Por que...-tomé fuerzas, tragué sonoramente para humedecer la garganta que ya se me estaba secando- ¿Por qué estas aquí? -me asombré de la naturalidad con la que había hablado, la _vampira_ alzó una ceja y volvió a sonreir, pero no de esa forma espeluznante del bosque, era normal, como una dechanne, solo que agregando ese toque de perfección que tenía en todo.

-Bueno... no voy a mentirte, eres _sexo_ con piernas -soltó con naturalidad, al final dejando salir un bufido tierno- y además me pareció divertido seguirte el rastro y ver tu reacción al encontrarme aqui -rió- por cierto, lindo apartamento -se encogió de hombros.

¿Habia estado en mi apartamento?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ella rió con ganas.

-No he estado en tu apartamento, es decir... no he entrado... pero si estuve afuera ¿crees que no puedo identificar tu olor? En ese lugar estaba mas concentrado que en ningun otro donde no estuvieras -agregó acomodándose.

-Entonces, ¿por qué... aqui? -pregunté curioso, había sido desición de ultimo minuto quedarme en casa de mamá y Thomas, pude haberme ido a mi apartamento, ella rodó los ojos.

-Tu apartamento es el segundo lugar donde mas se concentra tu olor, tu mismo eres el primero -explicó, claro, había sentido mi... _escencia_.

-Tu latir, tu presión sanguinea, _tu escencia_, tu voz, tus movimientos...-añadió casual.

Que... peculiar era ser vampiro.

Recapitulando; una atractiva mujer vampira, se encontraba en mi habitación, a mitad de la noche, diciéndome que estaba bueno y además que ella estaba hecha una tortura para el sexo masculino...

Comencé a hiperventilar, lo cual era primera vez que me pasaba con una chica, normalmente esa era la reacción que causaba a las que se me insinuaba en el trabajo, mojándoles sus bragitas con una sola mirada...

-Hey, hey, deja tus perversiones de lado mientras estoy cerca -se quejó falsamente arrugando la nariz.

_Mierda, habia olvidado que podía leerme el pensamiento._

-Este... .sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro, debía cambiar el maldito tema- entonces...

Quería saber mas de ella, pero me sentía estupido y un tanto sobrepasado.

_Vamos, es una vampira que te puede dejar seco, ¿en cuanto? ¿tres segundos? _

-Dos y medio si me lo preguntas...claro, si no has bebido en mucho, con uno basta y sobra -empalidecí ante sus palabras, ella se largó a reír- a eso me refería -agregó luego.

Preferí callar e ir por el viejo pijama que seguro seguía en el empolvado armario.

-Debo...debo cambiarme, no se... -no tenía idea por que le estaba diciendo eso a una extraña, sexy vampira de nombre Isabella.

-Bella -corrigió, fruncí el ceño- puedes llamarme Bella -aclaró ahora mas calmada, asentí levemente y luego me fui desconcertado al baño.

Sin preámbulos me cambié y salí, preparado para ver o no a la chica en mi habitación, pero ya no estaba...

¿Era mi imaginación?¿Estaba muerto?¿Que había pasado?

Con nada claro, me dirige a mi cama y me quedé encima de las tapas, de pronto comencé a escuchar a Debussy, mi reproductor se había encendido, me senté y miré en la oscuridad que ahora cubría mi habitación, sentí una brisa y luego un peso al otro lado de la cama, encendí la luz de noche y volteé. Ahí estaba ella, con la cabeza gacha y con una cortina de oscuro cabello como la noche, tapándome la visión de su rostro pálido y hermoso como la Luna.

-_Clair de Lune_ es una de mis piezas favoritas...-comentó bajito en un susurro placentero para mis oidos- soy lo que se puede decir una vampira nómade, no tengo lugar específico donde estar, he pasado por todos los lugares imaginables e inimaginables del mundo, he leído mas libros que cualquier filósofo del siglo...-prosiguió aun en susurros, solo me dispuse a escuchar- con... un _amigo_ vinimos por asuntos suyos, es justo aqui donde él debe estar,luego, tengo nada... solo soy un acompañamiento, él es demasiado bueno como para dejarme sola...

No sabía si estaba alucinando o no, pero la perfecta mujer estaba sollozando, llorando sin lágrimas, no supe que hacer, solo me arriesgué a acercarme a ella de a poco, parecía ser mas humana de lo que era, rodeé su espalda con uno de mis brazos, sentí como ella se sentaba bajo mi tacto, pero no se movió ni un centimetro. Su piel estaba fría, pero no removí mi brazo, es más, no me incomodaba en lo absoluto.

-No somos peligrosos, claro que hay otros que si lo son, pero nosotros solo nos alimentamos de animales, y solo de los que hay sobre población, los que estan en extinción ni los tocamos, además nos alimentamos con cuidado y precaución, asi pasamos mas desapercibidos -continuó- espero no haberte asustado mucho ayer, hacía un mes que no bebía algo, y bueno... aquí cerca de Seatlle hay muchos ciervos y osos -se encogió de hombros, finalmente subió su rostro y se encontró con mi mirada, esos topacios estaban opacos y decaidos.

No había notado que sus ojos eran rodeados por oscuras ojeras, y que el dia anterior sus ojos parecían mas oscuros que en ese momento.

-Eres hermosa -se me salio en el _trance_, sus ojos parecieron resplandecer al reir.

-Es solo un _disfraz,_ se supone que a los humanos les resultamos atrayentes, para asi...-_"atacarlos_", claro, negó con la cabeza rápidamente como para sacarse una mala imagen de la mente- pero cuando yo era humana, brillaba por mi ausencia -dijo riendo una vez mas, pero ese tipo de alegría no llegó a sus ojos. ¿Como podía ella no ser hermosa? antes o despues de cualquier cosa que hubiera apsado, imposible- ¿Que estás pensando? -preguntó de pronto, alcé una de mis cejas con curiosidad- ¿que piensas?... en este momento no puedo leere, es... frustrante -agregó frunciendo el ceño, formando una pequeña y adorable arruguita en medio de sus delineadas y oscuas cejas, fue mi turno de reir en toda la noche.

-Es asi como los humanos nos sentimos siempre -comenté, ella aligeró el gesto, suspiré- estaba pensando en que seguro los que te rodeaban eran unos idiotas, imposible que hubieras sido no-hermosa -me encogí de hombros. Me era facil de hablar con ella ahora que de verdad nos estabamos comunicando. Ella negó con diversión.

-Deberiamos conocernos mejor -dijo de la nada, me separé un poco de ella.

¿Una vampira quería conocerme mejor?

-Si -rodó los ojos- ¿Es tan dificil de entender? Es decir, deberías dejar de ver tantas peliculas estupidas en la televisión, son muy alejadas de la realidad -dijo con un suspiro algo enfadada, me carcajeé por segunda vez.

-Al menos acertaron en lo de los vampiros -agregué casual, sentía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero me divertía.

-Si niño listo -respondió con sarcasmo, retuve otra carcajada.

-Bien, dime... ¿que edad tienes? no mas de veinte, supongo -una sonrisa burlona surcó sus perfectos labios rojos como la sangre, me estremesí, pero intenté dejarlo pasar.

-Exacto, no aparento mas de veinte, esa es la mejor parte -contestó riendo- tengo ciento once años -continuó, abrí mis ojos desmersuradamente, seguro parecía una caricatura en ese momento.

-Nací en el mil novecientos uno, y fuí convertida en el mil novecientos dieciocho...-hizo una pausa mirando el vacio de mi habitación- mis padres habian fallecido por la gripe española que atacaba ese tiempo, y decidí seguir adelante. Me fui de viaje a Italia para terminar mis estudios y ahí me atacó... nunca vi a mi _cazador_... el veneno me torturó, pero aqui estoy -alzó ambas manos en forma de presencia.

...

Así estuvimos el resto de la noche, ella contándome como había sido su _existencia_, como ella le llamaba, su transformación, las cosas que podía y no hacer, sus _dones_ como leer mentes y la forma en como podía terminar con su _tormento_. Que era permanecer _viva_, no importa como.

-¿Asi de complicado? -pregunté curioso- es decir... vas donde estos sujetos, mas añejos que el chiste de _knock knock_ -ella rió- les dices tu _problema _y...

¿_fuera del juego_? -continué, ella siguió riendo.

_Paraíso._

-Si, algo asi -se encogió de hombros.

A esa hora, algo asi como las cuatro de la madrugada, nos encontrabamos recostados encima de mi cama, mirando hacia el techo.

-Bueno, cualquier _otro_ que esté dispuesto y sea lo suficientemente fuerte, puede acabar conmigo desmenuzandome y con un poco de fuego... pero ninguno haría eso, a menos que lo provocara y eso ya es mucho trabajo, más facil es correr hasta Italia, y decirles a los Vulturi -respondió con su aterciopelada voz, digna de una cantante profesional, incluso mejor.

-¿Y nunca lo has pensado? -dejpe la idea flotando... puede leer mentes, como no puede sacar lo demás de allí. Escuché como reprimía la risa.

-Si, lo he pensado una montonera de veces -confesó mas calmada- pero cuando llega... él, me conforta y me ayuda -la forma en que hablaba del vampiro que le acompañaba, y que por alguna razón evadía su nombre, era indescriptible, llgaba a referirse a él como el ser mas inteligente que haya conocido en su centenaria vida, digno de adoración.

-¿Lo amas? -me tomé el atrevimiento, preocupandome de darle el justo significado, ella bufó divertida.

-Claro que no -la percibí ofendida.

_Lo siento_

-No importa, se puede suponer creo, pero más que _amar_ de _esa_ forma... es más como un padre para mi, ya que poco recuerdo de mi anterior vida y mis padres biológicos... cada vez menos -su voz se iba apagando pero nunca haciendo menos delicada y magistral.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está él? -volví a preguntar, nunca me había sentido tan curioso y dudoso de tantas cosas en mi vida.

Después de todo, los vampiros existían.

-Pues... supongo que arregla un par de cosas mientras se _mezcla_, para hacer lo suyo, creo -hizo un gesto con la mano, muy humano.

Pareció fruncir el ceño y luego de unos minutos me miró fijamente- había olvidado que eres humano, deberías dormir -dijo luego, me apoyé en un codo para tener mejor visión.

-No, no tengo sueño, además, mañana... hoy... lo que sea -sacudí la cabeza- es Domingo y vacaciones, no despertaré temprano un Domingo en vacaciones -protesté, recordé cuando era pequeño y discutía así con Esme.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Duerme, no sabes lo que es no-dormir por mucho tiempo, se extraña...-miró la cama- no pierdas el privilegio -me regañó falsamente, bufé y volví a acomodar la cabeza en la almohada.

-Te irás... ¿no? -supuse, estaba algo triste... le había tomado cariño a la de piel fría.

-Si, pero... estaré más cerca de lo que piensas -me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, pronto la ví a centimetros de mí, tenía la vista privilegiada de sus labios, carnosos y rojos, quería besarlos con firmeza y nunca soltarlos. Sentí una repentina sensación helada en una de mis mejillas y ví un borrón negro, escuché la ventana abrirse y cerrarse... rápida y silenciosamente.

Y esa fue la primera noche en que estuve con Bella Swan.

* * *

**Dudas, aclaraciones, cosas que no cuadran... A REVIEWS Y LES RESPONDO :3 **

**gracias por sus reviews chicas*-* son lo mejor :3 las quiero mucho:'3 **

**Nos leemos luego! **

**-Triny**


	4. La otra cara

**2.65O EN BRUTO(? peso neto(? okya :l bueno este si que está bueno, me encantó la redacción jo. en fin, espero que les guste, es un poco tarde y me pesan los ojiños D: abajo lo demas:3**

**NOTA: como siempre, personajes de Steph Meyer, Thomas y trama mios :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Isabella's POV.**

Año mil novecientos dieciocho, apenas cumplía los diecisiete años y mis padres caían enfermos de la gripe española que comenzaba a expandirse por el Oeste del país. Semanas en sufrimiento, hasta que no pudieron soportarlo mas y se marcharon, dejándome sola y con un poco de dinero de herencia. Usándola en comida, esudios, estadía, vivencia básica y otros, no podría subsistir, por lo que simplemente decidí seguir adelane, viajando a Italia para estudiar Literatura y así poder vivir de eso. No contaba con que una de las noches, dirigiéndome a mi estadía en Roma, me encontraría con el ser que me cambiaría la vida, o mejor dicho, me la quitaría. Nunca le ví el rostro, nunca supe quien era, en mi cabeza solo estaba cuanto ardía todo dentro de mí.

Años después comencé a probar mi nuevo cuerpo, pero no era yo, pensé en el suicidio, pero nada servía, mi cuerpo ahora cambiado, era mas fuerte de lo que suponía. Poco recordaba de mi vida pasada, solo las cosas mas relevantes y permanentes seguían en mi desarrollada cabeza, pero como nebulosos recuerdos, por eso ya no sabía que hacer con mi existencia, solo sabía alimentarme. Solo de sangre animal, por que a pesar de que los humanos me atrayeran, odiaba asesinar personas, y matar animales ya me era bastante.

Aprendí y acostumbré a salir solo de noche, ya que mi piel resplandecía como mil diamantes incrustados en mi poderosa piel al ser acariciada por los rayos del sol.

Visité cientos de paises y ciudades, con el tiempo dejé mis ansias por morir y decidí sacarle provecho a mi nueva visión y mente, pensaba mas rápido, veía mil por ciento mejor, comprendía más fácil y retenía más cosas con exactitud, comencé a enriquecer mi cabeza leyendo la mayor parte del tiempo, consiguiendo libros como fuera. Busqué leyendas sobre seres chupa sangres de la noche, los nativos losllamaban _redivivos,_ todo calzaba con mis caracteristicas y _dones_, pero no me conformé con eso, seguiría investigando hasta que mi mente me lo impidiera. Podía hacer todo con más agilidad y presición. Tomé prestada ropa un par de veces, debía hacer un cambio antes de conseguir trabajo y dinero.

Comencé a mezclarme entre la gente, sin atacarla ni tirarme directo a sus cuellos, pero no quería decir que mi instinto natural no florecía al sentir el olor que desprendían sus cuerpos, la sangre humana me producía una quemazón en la garganta, pero que con el tiempo logré disipar levemente. Tardé poco tiempo en encontrar trabajos, gracias a mi riqueza de información en distintos temas y no esta de mas nombrar la atracción física que provocaba en los ilusos hombres de alto rango en cada empleo.

...

Finales del siglo XX, me encontraba cazando en los las dolomitas Italianas cerca de Venecia, donde había pasado el ultimo tiempo, en busca de algun ciervo, cabra u oso pardo. Estaba preparándome para viajar a Sudamerica por un poco mas de conocimiento sobre _los nuestros_ y tener alimentación suficiente. Corría y escabullía por un grupo de gamuzas que había divisado a cincuenta metros de donde estaba, cuando algo entre los árboles cerca de un arrollo que daba al lago Di Garda, llamó mi inquieta atención. Se tensó, pero no se puso a la defensiva como lo haría cualquiera, solo se acercó a velocidad lenta para alguien como él.

Así conocí a mi compañero de viaje, había estado en Italia por un intercambio temporal en el trabajo desde mi pais natal a Venecia, el primer dia que pisó la _bella Italia_ se encontró en el lugar y tiempo incorrecto. Siendo convertido cuatro años antes.

Se alimentaba de misma manera que yo, él lo llamaba _vegetarianismo_. A pesar de ser menos experimentado, parecía saber mucho más sobre todo, me comentó cuanto había leído en el poco tiempo desde su _nacimiento_. Poco había notado la perfección de sus facciones, nuestra piel era exactamente igual, y el color de nuestros ojos eran similares gracias a nuestra _inusual_ dieta, solo nos diferenciaban nuestras alturas, él bastante más alto que yo y además el color de sus cabellos, dorados como el oro, sin mencionar su increible hermosura, incluso para vampiros, como se nos llamaba.

Me contó lo que recordaba de su vida, y que quería recuperarla de alguna forma. Lo que podía recordar era escaso, pero algo más que yo, él recordaba que tenía hijos y una hermosa mujer por esposa, deseaba volver y recuperarlos de alguna manera.

Con el tiempo fuimos creando lazos, un poco más afectivos que dos extraños, ya que al yo descubrir mi _don_ de leer mentes, podía saber si las cosas que me decía eran verdad y que era cierto cada cosa que sentía. Nos preocupabamos por el otro, como si de padre e hija se tratara, de alguna forma me sentía cómoda, por que recordaba cada vez más lo que era tener padres y que alguien se preocupara por mi, dejando de lado todo lo monstruo que creía que era, solo, una persona con sentimientos. Meses de planes de vida y cosas que llevar a cabo.

Diecisiete años despues ya eramos familia, el rubio _padrastro_ cumplía veintidós años de su nuevo nacimiento, y seguíamos estando intactos. Sabíamos todo sobre el otro como si hablaramos de nosotros mismos, nos ayudábamos mutuamente a pasar entre la gente como cualquiera, ya que la gente creía que eramos padre e hija, trabajabamos juntos en distintos rubros, ganando dinero para cambiarnos de ropa y parecer algo más normales, cuando estas se desgastaban, las regalábamos a los que más las necesitaban. Nuestra vida juntos fue así hasta que llegó el día en que estaba todo listo para ponerse en marcha. Al año siguiente estabamos de camino al actual estado de Washington, por el lado Noroeste de Estados Unidos, donde había pasado muy poco tiempo desde mi _transformación._

Llegamos a Seattle y comenzamos el plan; mezclarnos, ubicarnos y lo demás iba para mi _padre_. Un día cualquiera de caza en las ya exploradas montañas cercanas a Seattle, después de una semana de llegar, me dirige a los bosques y alrededores de lo que se hacía llamar Olympic, nada más todo verde y de mucha fauna, en especial alces y ciervos de cola negra. Sentía constantemente los olores de esos animales, pero necesitaba algo más, como un oso pardo o algún puma, pero logré percibir un olor diferente, magnífico, pero lo saqué de mi mente y garganta de inmediato, sabía que tipo de naturaleza emitía tales olores, pero a diferencia de los demás, éste me llamaba con creces, aún así mantuve mi mente alejada mordisqueando con desgana una cabra fácil, de todos modos debía saciar mi sed de alguna forma. Mis ojos podían parecer agujeros negros con facilidad, por el simple hecho de haber olvidado una caza rápida por Europa cuando pude.

El destino me quería probar, y finalmente me encontré con la escencia que tanto me atraía. Para mi sorpresa, quien era dueño, era un sujeto de ensueño adolescente hormonal, no parecía mas de veintidós años, alto, de cabello particularmente broncineo de puntas más claras y revuelto, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y tez casi tan blanca como los de nuestra especia, aterraba su humana perfección. Seguro era el tipo que se las traía por esos lados.

Jugué un poco con su mente para luego desaparecer y seguirle el rastro. Llegué a las afueras de un moderno aparamento en el centro del pueblo al cual me había acercado, además de una casa bastante amplia casi entre los bosques, solo un pequeño camino la unía con la civilización del pueblito de Forks, Washington.

...

Mi falta de la necesidad de dormir me permitió saber más de él sujeto que había encarado esa tarde mientras que éste dormía en el improvisado campamento creado en el prado junto a otros dos humanos, muy cerca de donde nos habiamos encontrado. Lo miré dormir un par de horas, me cautivaba su paz y repentinos cambios en su respiración y palpitación. Intenté leerle, y no conseguí nada...

Ya pasada la noche decidí que debía cazar algo más para prepararme para la noche siguiente.

...

EL dia nublado en el pueblo era de ayuda, mi piel no parecía fuera de lo común entre la gente, allí todos eran faltos de bronceado, por lo que me podía pasear tranquilamente por las calles, pero no faltaba uno que otro pervertido de mente sucia facil de leer que se me quedara viendo por más tiempo de lo cómodo. Por lo que habíamos hablado la primera semana con mi acompañante y familia, pensé que buscaría trabajo en el mismo pueblo donde me encontraba, un lugar amplio y diverso como Seattle era menos conflictivo que el pequeño Forks. Llegué hasta donde sentí a mi compañero de siempre, en el _Hospital Comunitario de Forks. _

-Vaya, con que ya te mezclaste ¿no? -comentó al verme llegar tan pausadamente, yo reí.

Estaba apoyado en el mesón principal del lugar, todo era blanco y olía a lejía y desinfectantes, un bullicio aburrido y molesto se escuchaba en todo el Hospital, sin agregarle que estaba parcialmente atestado de humanos, enfermos e hipocondriacos.

_Cualquier vampiro podría ser doctor._

-Si, podemos decir que si... aqui es más fácil, ¿a que no? -le respondí con una media sonrisa, había estado dieciocho años con él y nuestra confianza era como ninguna otra. Él asintió quedamente.

-Entonces... ¿ya tienes trabajo? -formuló otra pregunta, yo rodé los ojos.

Habíamos acordado en que al llegar encontrariamos donde obrar al instante, al menos así habia sido los ultimos años al otro lado del mundo.

-No -confesé, ¿Con que tiempo haría eso? Es decir, los humanos dormían y no tenian todo el día- sorpréndeme... ¿tu si? -ataqué, él rió y asintió conforme.

-¿Como crees? Por supuesto... -no me parecía extraño, con tanto conocimiento, como no.

_"Siempre un paso delante de ti Bella" -_le escuché mentalmente.

-Fanfarrón -murmuré por lo bajinis, él volvió a reir, como de costumbre, y me acercó a él en un abrazo.

Su piel era cálida y suave al tacto, al menos al mío, por que por supuesto, para los humanos, seriamos piezas de mármol en movimiento. Humanos como las tres enfermeras que me _atacaban _con la mirada y los cinco _moribundos_ en la sala de espera que nos observaban con una especie de ternura.

_"Debe ser su hermana, o su hija..."_

_"¿Es posible que el nuevo Doctor tenga una novia asi de joven? es imposible..."_

_"Maldición, ya están acaparándolo... ¡se suponía que yo debía ser la primera!_

Intenté no soltar una carcajada ante sus pensamientos tan superficiales.

Quien abrazaba y por quien las enfermeras hiperventilaban soltó un suspiro innecesario.

-Quiero lo mejor para ambos, cariño -dijo con su voz ronca en mi cabello, depositando un pequeño beso- por eso estamos aquí.

-Lo se, pero luego de que consigas lo tuyo, me largo -aún intentaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre dejarme ir, él pretendía hacerle explicar a su familia lo ocurrido, además de presentarme como su protegida y hasta en ultimo caso, como hija propia.

Ví y sentí como se tensaba y dejaba salir un gruñido imperceptible para los humanos.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto... -refunfuñó de mala gana, rodé los ojos.

Habiamos adoptado varias caracteristicas humanas que antes debíamos poseer, más apariencias e intentos de naturalidades.

-Y lo hablaremos otro día -completé como siempre ocurría.

-Eres la persona -lo miré mal, de todas formas continuó, se le hacía fácil tratarnos como comunes y no como montruos- más terca que haya conocido en toda mi existencia -finalizó negando divertido con la cabeza.

Hice una mueca y suspiré, no es que no me lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Entonces... ¿de que te encargas? -pregunté después de un rato en silencio, él revisaba unas ficahs, no me habia fijado que estaba usando un guardapolvos blanco con su nombre bordado en él, típico medico.

-Pues... soy medico general, pero estamos en época de festividades y vacaciones de invierno, y al ser nuevo, trabajo esta temporada, por lo tanto debo de encargarme de cualquier cosa que atraviese esa puerta -señaló la principal.

Había pasado más de cincuenta años más que él siendo de esa naturaleza, y aun asi él tenía un don especial de contenerse ante el olor de la sangre humana, el que era potente y variado, y reinaba ese lugar, para mi suerte, había saciado mi sed lo suficiente como para ignorar casi por completo el sentimiento.

-Eso... supongo que esta bien -cavilé con algo de dificultad ante la fácil distracción en el lugar, él asintió y luego dejó por fin la maldita ficha de lado, me miró fijamente, como si buscara algo en mí.

Intenté leer su mente, pero solo conseguí escuchar su voz profunda repasando los ultimos libros que se había tragado. Cosas similares hacía cuando no me contaba algo que no me gustaría o no me covenía saber.

-Mira... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? -preguntó de pronto, justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que me iría a dar una vuelta.

-¿uhum?

-¿Crees que podrías buscar un apartamento en el centro? Lo más cerca de aqui... -dijo con el ceño un tanto fruncido, parecía estar incómodo y un poco dudoso al preguntarme.

¿Apartamento? Es decir... para mantener apariencias, eso quería decir ropa, camas que nunca usariamos, muebles inutiles, mil cosas que no nos serían de uso práctico, que seguro jamás tocariamos. Habiamos sobrevivido sin nada practicamente, cambiándonos de ropa de vez en cuando, debido al desgasto por la caza y el correr constante. Siempre aparentando...

De pronto, me pareció una buena idea y sabía exactamente por donde comenzar a buscar.

-Está bien -no me perdí ni medio segundo meditando, él sonrió abiertamente.

A pesar de tener más de cien años, seguía teniendo esa actitud juvenil _moderna_ que nadie entendía en el mil novecientos, podían fácilmente retratarme hasta de promiscua y osada, pero poco me importaba. Seguramente me estaba comportando como una adolescente de esa Era y el vampiro, quien me agradaba considerarlo alguien de admirar, podía hacer del padre que quiere lo mejor para sus críos. Pareció sorprenderse ante mi positiva, sonrió y me abrazó una vez más.

-Gracias -sabía a lo que se refería, podía leerlo.

_"Nunca estarás sola, viviremos juntos, pero de la manera como se debe, vampiros o no" _

...

Después de hacer los trámites debidos, me entregarían las llaves de nuestro apartamento amueblado, que sin problemas podríamos pagar al contado, en el plazo de cinco dias aproximadamente. Habrían sido dos semanas, pero gracias a mis _dones_ y mi naturaleza, me hicieron una buena oferta acortando el plazo de entrega, estaba dichosa y radiante.

Ya con la noche caída sobre los bosques y centro de Forks, decidí dar el paseo que había planeado antes, engañando un poquito a mi casi padre, diciendole que estaría de caza, preparándome para buscar trabajo.

Busqué su efluvio, se concentraba en la casa cerca del bosque, donde ya había estado antes.

Sigilosamente entré por la ventana a la habitación donde más me atraía su olor. La sala era muy minimalista, paredes blancas, estanterías de color caoba, donde parecían haber indicios de CD's y libros ausentes, un gran sillon negro de cuero sintético, muebles comunes y una enorme cama, de esas que no había tocado en años.

Me acerqué lentamente, sentía como me impregnaba de la escencia, cada paso que daba en dirección hacia la puerta, era un suplicio, él debía estar abajo y en cualquier momento subiría, no sin antes de que yo lo escuchara, por supuesto.

Me recosté casualmente sobre la superficie mullida, respiré inutilmente la atmósfera que se creaba; olor natural humano, solo que con unos toques únicos como a perfume masculino y uno personal suyo que aun no alcanzaba a reconocer del todo.

Minutos después, toda la familia presente, cuatro personas exactamente, comenzó a apasiguar sus corazones y respiraciones, uno último subiendo en solitario las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación donde me encontraba.

_Comenzaba el juego._

* * *

**_ahí ! :D espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! aers, mala redacción, cosas que falten, cosas que no cuadren a reviews! es que me dio algo de flojera leerlo todo por que esta algo largo por lo que si algo esta mal es culpa de la pagina :c okno haha pero eso, como siempre las quiero mucho y gracias por los reviews y todo*-* _**

**_Saludos! las quiero *-* nos leemos luego :D_**

**_-Triny_**


	5. Cerca

**Hola lectoras*-* sin más que decir... aqui va el capitulouu abajo más...**

**Disclaimer: todo de Steph menos Thomas Calvi ... la trama :3**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

Desperté al medio día del Domingo con una Alice revolucionada avisándome de la llegada de los Hale a casa, me hizo recordar cuando eramos pequeños y ella saltaba casi sobre mi cabeza para que despertara, algo asi había pasado esa mañana. Cuando se marchó comencé a recordar lo que había ocurrido tan solo un par de horas antes. Había estado con una vampira, y no cualquiera... Bella.

A la hora de almorzar, ambas familias nos pusimos de acuerdo en los panoramas de los dias siguientes, de Jueves (21) a Domingo (24) nos iríamos a Chicago con los Hale, para pasar acción de gracias y las vísperas de Navidad juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Arreglamos un par de salidas más con los chicos y nuestros padres su junta aparte. Caída la tarde comenzamos a despedirnos, tomé el par de cosas que había llevado y las metí en mi Volvo que estaba aparcado afuera del porche, listo para regresar a mi hogar propio. Me despedí de la familia y me puse en marcha.

_Quizá un tiempo a solas podría pensar con claridad._

...

Pasaron dos dias y aun no sabía nada de la _chica_, ya creía que había sido una alucinación o algo por el estilo, ya que nada me comprobaba que de verdad existía.

Era dia Martes pasada la hora de almuerzo y olgazaneaba recostado en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro de Edgar Allan Poe, cuando tocaron al timbre.

Me levanté perezoso en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Cuando abrí ésta quedé paralizado.

-¿Qué?¿Solo saludas cuando corrompo en tu habitación? Por que puedo hacerlo...-preguntó divertida.

Ahí estaba ella, toda perfecta y diosa, luciendo un abrigo negro, oscuro como su cabello que se ceñía adecuadamente a su cuerpo, usando tejanos ajustados en sus piernas y unas clásicas converse muy parecidas a las que yo estaba trayendo. Era Bella quien llamaba a mi puerta.

-Ehm... hola -conseguí articular nervioso- pa-pasa.. -titubeé mientras le hacía una ceña.

-Oh, no te preocupes, necesito volver, me estoy recien instalando y solo pasaba a saludar -miró hacia adentro- supuse que este lugar sería así -sonrió.

-Espera...¿instalando?¿Dónde? -pregunté casi juntando mis cejas.

Ella volvió a reír, provocando un destello en sus particulares ojos color miel.

-Arriba -señaló con un dedo- en la planta justo encima de ti, me he cambiado allí -se encogió de hombros, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, lo que provocó una risa burlona en ella.

-Si, lo sé, luego te explicaré, por el momento, no causes mucho revuelo -me guiñó un ojo e hizo ademán de irse, pero alcancé a tomarla del brazo antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa. Ella me miró con esos ojos inescrutables.

-Espera... -dije soltando el aire contenido, respiré una vez más- quiero presentarme, la última vez no pude hacerlo -solté su brazo y elevé ambas cejas fugazmente, ella rió- soy Edward, tu vecino -y le sonreí torpemente estirándole una mano, ella volvió a reír y la tomó agitándola levemente.

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella -respondió casualmente sin quitarse la sonrisa- ¿ya me puedo ir? -preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Nuestras manos seguían unidas, yo sintiendo su gélido y placentero tacto...

Rápidamente solté de su mano y sentí como ella me besaba una mejilla, finalmente yéndose a paso humano hacia el asensor.

Bella era mi vecina...

Cada vez se iba poniendo más interesante.

**Bella's POV.**

_Con que él es Edward... había escuchado su nombre en las mentes de los otros humanos en su casa, pero no sabía que era él a quien se referían._

Su olor era constante, lo tenía a menos de veinte metros de mí y ya me había impresionado a mi misma. Había pasado todo un siglo sin beber sangre humana, absteniéndome y luego llegaba él, Edward, a intentar joderme mi marca personal.

Pero aun así, era tan distinto... tan único y a la vez apetecible... pero algo me decía que no era solo su sangre lo que me atraía, ya que tambien me parecía atractivo físicamente, parecía que todo su ser me llamaba. Además que no era la única, muchas mujeres del edificio pensaban mil y un cosas que hacer con el "jóven del apartamento veinticinco".

-Esto está genial Bella... ¿cómo es que conseguiste esto tan rápido? -preguntó anodadado el vampiro _veinteañero_ sacándome de mis pensamientos vagos. Reí con ganas.

-Ya sabes... tú tienes tácticas con las enfermeras, de algo me tengo que encargar yo ¿no? -dije sonriente pagada de mi misma, el rubio achinó los ojos en modo de acusación.

-No has intimidado a nadie, ¿verdad? -preguntó aun con la mirada clavada en mí, intenté parecer casual y me apoyé en el mesón de la cocina.

-Claro que no... no con intención -me encogí de hombros- no es mi culpa tener ojos de color topacio escalofriante -atenté contra mi nueva naturaleza.

-Por Dios Bella...-respondió en modo de reproche.

-¡No fue nada! Estaba bromeando... le parecí sexy al tipo, según lo que pensó, y chantajeó al de bienes raíces pensando en que quizá así podía conseguir algo conmigo -bufé divertida- punto final -declaré y me crucé de brazos dando por terminado el tema, él rió más tranquilo y me dió un empujón.

-Gracias, está perfecto -me sonrió y besó mi frente.

-No es nada... de hecho, no lo es, no sé por que lo quieres -respondí arrugando la nariz al tiempo en que daba una mirada rápida al lugar. Era basante parecido al apartamento de Edward, tenía las mismas dimensiones y el balcón con vista a las montañas a penas nevadas que se situaban al oeste del pueblo.

-Pues... sin él no podríamos permanecer aqui por un tiempo -intentó decir bajito.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuanto tiempo pretendes quedarte? -pregunté en un tono más alto.

No respondió, se quedó mirando el infinito.

¿Para qué tenía dones? Exploré su mente a traves de sus ojos...

_Traumatología: Andrews, Elliot- Baker, Mallory - Cullen, Emmett - Hale, Jasper..._

_Kinesiología: Banks, Samantha- Charles, Oswald - Sheen, Kevin - Warburton, John..._

_Maternidad: Hale, Rosalie - Jenks, Tiffany - Lerman, Mitchell - McCartney, Irina..._

_Medicina General: Calvin, Thomas- Cullen, Edward - Hawkings, Paul..._

Tres cosas descubrí escuchando su repaso de los nombres que trabajaban en el hospital.

Primero: No quería que leyera su mente.

Segundo: Buscaba información de una gente del pueblo en particular y la había encontrado.

Tercero: Edward tenía como apellido Cullen y trabajaba en el mismo lugar que él.

-¡Ya sé que estás haciendo! -exclamé mirándolo fijamente- ¡Quieres empezar desde abajo!

-No tengo otra manera Bells -respondió acongojado.

-¡Hombre, apenas te conocen! -contesté atropellando sus palabras.

-Mejor que sea asi... -dijo evitando mi mirada.

Bufé.

-Ya ni me importa...-hice lo mismo que él- ¿No me vas a responder cuanto tiempo nos quedamos? -exigí.

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario -habló esta vez con voz dura.

Eso quería decir ue nada podía refutar.

-Soy dueña de mi propia vida, ¿sabes? -añadí, no podía quedarme en silencio, no cuando no hacía mi voluntad.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte ir, no me puedo arriesgar a perderte -respondió con lo que parecía ser voz pastosa, imposible para un vampiro- eres todo lo que tengo ahora Bella -agregó a continuación.

No pude contra eso.

-Daré una vuelta -dije finalmente para salir disparada por la puerta, tomando paso humano en el pasillo.

Tenía un solo lugar donde ir en ese momento, y no lo desperdiciaría...

* * *

**Lo se! es corto :c peero no podía escribir mas -.- estoy a fin de semestre y he tenido mil informes y mil pruebas de todos las asignaturas D: asi que... prometo subir como condenada cuando salga de vacaciones de invierno :D que seria... el 6 de Julio .-. pero boee... por mientras tendrán que esperarme un poco :c bueno, todo a reviews ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, de todo :D**

**Las quiero*-* nos leemos! gracias por sus reviews:3**

**-Triny**


	6. Questionario a domicilio

**Nueeeeevo capitulo :D me demoré un poco por cosas de inspiración alskdjasldk pero bueno, aqui esta :3**

**Disclaimer: todo de Steph meyer excepto la trama y uno que otro personaje**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

-¡Bella! No... esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto -me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo, si... ella me causaba eso, pero ahora era del _bueno, _no del nerviosismo cobarde.

Ella rió, a pesar de que sus perfectas y marmóleas facciones demostraban algo totalmente distinto.

-Ehm, si bueno, seremos vecinos por... un tiempo, supongo -se encogió de hombros- no será la última vez que me verás, Edward -agregó con diversión.

-Uhm, si, creo que tienes razón -solté una risita a corde mi estado nervioso- este... -seguíamos parados en la entrada del apartamento, ella parecía estar ansiosa- pasa, pasa -le hice una seña, ella sopesó y finalmente ingresó, demasiado cohibida para su naturaleza.

Cerré la puerta tras ella y un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar.

Era vampira, por lo que hubiera sido estupido ofrecerle algo de beber o comer, no pude empezar algun tipo de conversación.

-Mira, no quiero molestarte, solo quería... despejarme y recordé que estabas aqui...-agachó la cabeza.

-Entonces, despéjate -le respondí con media sonrisa buscando su penetrante mirada topacio, sabía que no estaba con buen ánimo, esa sonrisa de saludo no me convencía.

Suspiró.

-Tuve... un cierto desacuerdo con este cercano mío -comenzó.

_¿Vivirá con él?_

-Y pues, le estimo... no es como si fuera algo simple -continuó mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. Se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente.

-Tranquila -me acerqué más a ella, y con cautela la abracé.

No estaba seguro que si era una buena idea o no, pero no lo medité dos veces.

Ella pareció tensarse al principio, pero luego de una profunda inhalación se relajó y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba en mi cuello entre el hombro y la cabeza. Su tacto era frío pero cómodo a pesar de todo. Su aliento era fresco y me ponía la piel de gallina pero me acariciaba. Ahí se quedó por unos minutos, respirando pausadamente.

...

Seguíamos en la sala de estar, la televisión estaba encendida solo para enseñarle a Bella cuantas cosas no se estaba perdiendo, ya que ella me comentaba que nunca se había dado el tiempo para fijarse en algo tan superficial como era la televisión y otros medios.

-Bueno, la cosa fue así; el gigante oso estaba a cien metros exactos de donde yo estaba, había sol y el animal éste estaba pescando o refrescándose en el lago, su sangre olía apetitosamente dulce y necesitaba de ella, pues llevaba al menos tres semanas sin cazar algo -alzó las cejas en forma de exclamación.

-¿Es decir que tus ojos estaban negros? -pregunté curioso, parecía un niño pequeño escuchando una historia de aventura.

-Exacto -respondió con un tono atrayente en su voz.

_Olviden al niño pequeño._

-Acto seguido; corrí la distancia en cero punto dos segundos, incándole el diente en cero punto uno y acabándolo en cero punto tres -parecía orgullosa- mi marca personal -finalizó sonriente, enseñándome sus perlas.

Yo reí ante su reacción.

Estaba comicamente tierna y entusiasmada.

-¿De qué tanto te ries? -preguntó fingiendo un enojo- asi es como se hacía hace un siglo, no como ahora que se supone que nos levantamos de ataúdes y dormimos todo el día -bufó _indignada._

Volví a reir.

-Aún tengo mis dudas -dije luego de secar una lagrima de risa.

-Dime, soy todo oidos -sonrió satisfecha.

-Bueno, te diré un par de teorias y supersticiones, ¿está bien? -ella asintió y se acomodó a mi lado en el sillón de forma índia, parecía tan humana...

-Dispara -agregó sin quitar la sonrisa, yo reí entre dientes.

-Bien... lo de los ataúdes está listo -ella asintió- ¿Dormir? -formulé.

-_Na-ah _-respondió- ni un poquito, ¿qué no ves estas ojeras? -se señaló, era cierto, pero no parecían ojeras cualquieras, era una simple sombra oscura casi imperceptible, solo acercándose lo suficiente se divisaba.

-Entendido... -fruncí el ceño, tantas peliculas y no recordaba nada- ¿Ajos? -sabía que era algo estúpido pero tenía que salir de la duda.

Arrugó la nariz tiernamente.

-Solo huelen mal -se encogió de hombros.

-Para los humanos es lo mismo -respondí, ambos reimos- ¿Estacas? -esa era la última, a penas si podía pensar con claridad con tanta maravilla cerca.

-Acabo de contarte una increíble historia de como ataqué a un gigante oso, ¡¿y tu me vienes a preguntar si un miserable trocito de madera puede atravesarme? -elevó un poco la voz con un toque de diversión que me iba traspasando, por lo que tuve que morderme las mejillas para no soltar una carcajada- lo lamento Edward pero debo decirte que tienes un grave caso de deficit atencional -se cruzó de brazos y evitó mi mirada como con indignación.

No resistí y solté todo el aire y la risa que llevaba contenida. Ella me miró de reojo y se mordió el labio.

-¡No te resistas! -le dije entre risas, ella me miró por completo y dejó salir una musical risa.

-Y bien, ¿seguirás con tu cuestionario? -preguntó luego de que nuestras risas cesaran.

-Oh, está bien -nuncá pensé que se abrería asi conmigo por lo que decidí aprovechar- pero ahora con respecto a ti -agregué sonriente.

-Estoy dispuesta a responder tus preguntas tan personales -respondió divertida.

No pude evitar sonreirle, me era imposible no estar de ese humor permaneciendo junto a ella.

-Bueno... ya me has contado sobre otros vampiros y como es que se transforman, mi pregunta es... ¿son todos iguales? es decir, ¿todos tienen caracteristicas parecidas? -pregunté atropelladamente, ella rió.

-Veamos, no somos todos iguales a nuestra totalidad, quiero decir, todos somos _palidos_, a excepción de los amazónicos y de lugares más rurales o selváticos, si tal vampiro llevara una _dieta_ de sangre humana, sus ojos serían rojos carmín, pero como puedes ver, los mios son más claros, debido a mi alimentación, ya sabes, animales y todo eso... -jugó con sus dedos- se que al tacto humano soy y... en realidad, todos somos de tacto frío, pero entre nosotros parecemos de temperatura normal -se encogió de hombros una vez más.

-Y eso de... las costumbres o acciones humanas -formulé no muy coherentemente- es decir... ¿como es que, a simple vista, pareces humana?

-continué- ¿es que aun recuerdas como eras anteriormente?

-Uno no se olvida de que alguna vez fue frágil e inexperto en todo -dijo como mirando a la nada detrás de mí- no recordamos todo lo que nos pasó en nuestra _primera vida _pero si tenemos leves escenas o cosas marcadas, solo que no las _vemos_ con claridad, es como si una niebla densa cubriera todo -arrugó la nariz inconscientemente y volvió a fijarse en mi- es decir, tenemos mejor vista que en ese entonces -dijo divertida.

Solté una pequeña risa.

-Creo que hemos cubierto todo por ahora -respondí mirandola fijamente.

Más que un ser perfecto superficialmente, era hermosa y encantadora por dentro, ningun cambio la había hecho un monstruo o algo parecido. Ella era una chica común con habilidades y dotes que me habia enamorado de cierta forma.

-Ojalá pudiera sonrojarme -susurró agachando la cabeza.

Claro, la lee mentes.

-...Cosa que hacía mucho en mis tiempos_ frágiles_ -agregó después con una sonrisa ladina coqueta.

-Ahora me entró la duda -solté sin meditar, ella pareció prestar atención en medio segundo- ¿has besado a alguien en todo este tiempo?

_Si la curiosidad mató al gato... ojala que a mi me bese._

-Un par de veces pero nada muy romantico -respondió con una arruguita que parecía imposible en la frente, una vacilación de dos segundos y un escalofriante pero interesante trago de... según lo que sabía, _ponzoña_.

-¿Y qué si...-intenté formular pero ya tenía sus tersos y cómodamente fríos labios sobre los mios.

_Que gran día._

* * *

**_bueno, tengo poco tiempo D: espero que les haya gustado :3 cualquier cosa que no calce o dudas a reviews! gracias por los anteriores :)_**

**_nos leemos luego!_**

**_-Triny_**


End file.
